pwufcfandomcom-20200214-history
Visegrád Republic
The Visegrád Republic, commonly called Visegrádia, sometimes spelled without the acute accent, is a republic in Eastern Europe. History On February 15, 1991, the Visegrád Group was established as a cultural and political alliance between Poland, Czechoslovakia, and Hungary. In 1993, Czechoslovakia split into Czechia and Slovakia, increasing the number of members from three to four. The four countries became more and more close over time, and the economies of them became very closely integrated. A new currency was created in 1996 to replace the four currencies the four used, the Visegrád koruna. Talks about uniting the four countries started around this time. On March 17, 1998, Poland, Czechia, Slovakia, and Hungary officially united into the Visegrád Republic, with the capital at Warsaw. The former countries became regions, the first-level subdivisions of the new country, however, so they do still technically exist. Visegrádia joined NATO in 1999. On May 1, 2004, the Visegrád Republic joined the European Union. However, they did not switch their currency to the Euro. In 2006, Lithuania expressed interest in joining Visegrádia. The Polish were happy about it, and the other three were accepting of it too. On October 1, 2006, Lithuania officially joined the Visegrád Republic, becoming the fifth region. They switched their currency to the Visegrád koruna as well. Visegrádia started talks with Russia in 2008 about purchasing Kaliningrad. Russia offered splitting Belarus between them in exchange for them purchasing Kaliningrad. Visegrádia accepted the deal, and annexed to the Lithuanian Province, since it was too small in population and size to be its own province, and Poland was already the largest. The Visegrád Republic and the Russian Federation then split the Republic of Belarus between the two of them. Visegrádia annexed the Brest, Grodno, and Minsk regions, as well as the City of Minsk, as the sixth region of Visegrádia. Russia annexed the Gomel, Mogilev, and Vitebsk regions. Most Belarusians just went along with whatever country they became part of, since there wasn't much Belarusian nationalism or identity. Visegrádia is good allies with Russia nowadays, despite its history with the Eastern Bloc and wars with the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. Surprisingly, they are also allies with Ukraine. Visegrádia is allies with the rest of NATO and the EU, Japan, India, Australia, and others. They are enemies with Serbia, Azerbaijan, ad North Korea, however. Visegrádia has a rapidly growing economy, and almost no issues with being united, unlike Austria-Hungary. Administrative Divisions The Visegrád Republic is divided into six regions, with four of them unchanged from their former countries. The six regions are further divided into provinces. Regions Recognition of Self-Declared States Relations Allies * Most of NATO/EU - You all are good friends and have greatly boosted my economy! We have close relations. * Russia - Thanks for letting me have Kaliningrad and splitting Belarus with me! Even though I was in your Eastern Bloc, and had wars with you like with the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, I'm glad we've moved past those things and support each other now. * Ukraine - My friend in the southeast. I share a long border with you and we help and trade with each other. * Japan - I like your culture and goods. I'm glad we're good friends. * USA - They've supported us a ton as well, and helped bring me back from WW2. * Germany - What you did to us in WW2 was terrible...but you are a completely different person and are now a great friend. I can't blame you for those things you did back then. * Kosovo - I recognize and support him and we trade with each other. * Armenia - Good friend in the Caucasus. You, Russia, and I are a friendly trio. * Artsakh - I recognize you and hope you get free from Azerbaijan. Neutral * Turkey - You're friendly and we trade and all, but you should recognize the Armenian genocide and stop oppressing the Kurds. Then we could be better friends. * China - You're communist and don't give your people much freedom...but I still want to continue trading with you. Enemies * Serbia - Very nationalistic and only talks about himself. He did cruel things and won't recognize Kosovo. * Azerbaijan - You've been very cruel to the Armenians. I hope the Republic of Artsakh gets free from you. * North Korea - I'm just another one of the 194 or so countries that hate your guts. You are insane and don't care about your people one bit. Category:Eastern Europe Category:Europe